mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Rule Changes: 27 - 3/1/12
It's a monster, huge, amazing update this week. We have taken all the uniforms and split them up into head gear, torso gear and leg gear! You can now mix and match parts of uniforms to your liking. These gear parts are also added to the Prize tables so you might get a gear piece for a post game Prize! Check out the system with an awesome new Assassin uniform called "Stab Demon". This tech also allows us to finally grant the "Throwback MNC Veteran" uniforms to anyone who owned Steam MNC before Feb 29th, 2012. Don't worry, this isn't the final cut off, but this lets us flex the system before setting the final date. We are also introducing a new test version of our matchmaking system! In the "Play" menu you can click on "Matchmaking Test". It does not currently support teams. You can opt-in to multiple regions. Matches might take a little longer to find due to the complex nature of trying to get you a well matched game. Feel free to give it a test run and leave us feedback! Finally we fixed up large group of annoying bugs, improved performance in several areas and started using a new patching system that should reduce future update sizes. New Rules *Free Pro Rotation: Assassin, Assault, Combat Girl, Sniper, Tank, Veteran *Added new Gear system. A big shift in how we do uniforms! *Added Gear to Prizes. *Added Matchmaking Test system. *Added new announcement VO for various game play related information. Includes 30 and 15 second Annihilator warnings. *Added new region: Australia *All players that own Steam MNC before Feb 29th will get the "Throwback MNC Veteran" uniform. This is not the final cutoff date. *Optimized some of the Pro models. *Improved main menu flow for store and locker room. *Leveled up the Pro level up visual effect. *Links in the main menu will now launch a browser when clicked. *Added page numbers and buttons to inventory screen. *Added new visual effects for bots that are stunned. It's a shocking new look. *Added idle detection system. If detected player will not recieve Combat Credits, XP or a Prize. *Reload button lunges: Recovery time: 1.5 -> 2 Bug Fixes *Fixed instances of demo replays not working properly. *Fixed several instances where damage numbers would not be shown when doing damage. *Fixed level up visual effects playing when you respawn. *Fixed players name plates being visible when the player is not in Team Vision *Fixed instances where a player should be visible in Team Vision but is not. *Fixed players being in Team Vision when they spawn. *Fixed clicking through certain main menu screens and getting to buttons underneath. Products *Can't Stun This: Fixed product from not rejecting all effects of stun. *Parting Gift: Parted this product from the Prize list since it's free and default anyway. *Asbest-O's: Fixed not putting out fires caused by Hot Hands. Hot! Endorsements *New base Endorsements for all classes: Placeb-O's which is an endorsement that you think does something but actually does nothing. *Achille's Bacon: Tertiary effect changed to accuracy. *Dr. Trigger Bacon: Tertiary effect changed to max health. *Ammo Mule Bacon: Tertiary effect changed to health recovery. *Iturba Bacon: Tertiary effect changed to reload speed. Downtown Spunky Arena *Continued Art Revisions *Fixed Jackbots unable to path through the blue building. *Fixed being able to stand on shrouded buildings. *Fixed Chickey from not walking around and doing his fowl things. Loco Moco Arena *Improved jump pad behavior. Bullet Gorge Arena *Optimized art to hopefully increase performance... making it faster than a speeding bullet but just as gorge-ous. Assassin *New Taunt: Tea Time *New Uniform: Stab Demon *Cloak: Fixed cloak not hiding her from Team Vision. *Dagger: Updated shader so that it looks sharper. *Sword: Updated shader so that it looks sharper. *Shuriken Launcher: Launched an updated shader for the model. Assault *Assault Rifle: Updated shader on the model, adding team color *Assault Rifle: Fixed oldest bug in the game, tiny 2 pixel switch on the side of the weapon now has the proper shader. *Grenade Launcher: Fixed the visual hole in the weapon when reloading. Captain Spark *New Taunt: Tea Time *Voltage Spike: Reworked the alt fire so that it's an alt fire skill that uses the crosshair recharge. Recovery happens every time you use a skill or do damage with the primary fire of the Voltage Spike. This fixes the alt fire from sometimes getting stuck and not working. *Arc Flash: Greatly improved the reliability of a successful teleport. *Arc Flash: No longer plays the screen warp effect on an unsuccessful telepot. *Arc Flash: Will now credit the skill back if the teleport is unsuccessful. Combat Girl *Combat Healer: Fixed being able to hurt or heal through walls. Gunslinger *New Taunt: Tea Time Karl *New Taunt: Tea Time *Handler: Alt Fire reworked to be an alt fire skill using a cooldown instead of ammo. *Prop Hop: Radius: 768/768/768/768 -> 512/512/512/512 *Prop Hop: Force: 100000/120000/130000/150000 -> 130000/150000/150000/150000 Megabeth *Derby Disku: Now does knockback on enemies it hits. *Derby Disku: New visual effect. *Derby Disku: Updated description to be a little less ambiguous. *Whirling Derbish: Minor performance improvement to the visual effect. *Whirling Derbish: Damage and push pulse time: 0.35 -> 0.3 *Whirling Derbish: Damage: 56/84/112/140 -> 48/72/96/120 *Rocket Ma'am: Alt Fire Laser: Recovery Time: 12 -> 15 *Rocket Ma'am: Alt Fire Laser: Now uses 1/4 of skill per rocket instead of 1/2 Sniper *New Taunt: Tea Time Support *Shotgun: Full Damage Range: 384 -> 640 *Shotgun: Damage Fall Off Range: 1024 -> 768 Tank *Product Grenade: Fixed incorrect information about the Ad Splash happening at upgrade level 3. Veteran *Ka-Klaw: Being Ka-Klawed now limits air control. *Ka-Klaw: When the pull would normaly fail, the skill now throws the player towards the Veteran using physics. *Ka-Klaw: Removed the 1/2 usage mechanic. Now works like a regular skill. Wascot *New Taunt: Tea Time Category:Patches